<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He'd never love you by aromanticanti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709663">He'd never love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti'>aromanticanti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Um angst kinda, this is my first ever work please don't be mean to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>im a fairly new writer and far far better at art than writing but either way hope you enjoy this little Drabble hahaha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumbo Jumbo/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He'd never love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can't do italics on here so just imagine the words in the ' ' are italic they do be thoughts :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian laid on his bed with his arms hanging off of the sides. He wasn't really even thinking just kind of sitting there with a blank mind. He focused on the sounds of the jungle around his little hobbit hole , it was peaceful most of the time but right now it just seemed too quiet. He sighed he's so bored and he's experiencing a sort of art block but for building. </p><p>Nothing he seems to do looks right and he can't think of any ideas, that's kind of why he was laying here in the first place. After a few hours of this you'd think he'd be able to come up with something! But nope his mind just keeps drawing a blank. Not like he's even really trying at this point he's just conceded to being in this state. </p><p>The quiet is bothering him too it isn't really helpful more so suffocating. That's where these new thoughts come into play, they aren't bad per say just not what he was expecting. He was thinking about Mumbo and how amazing he is. The beautiful way his face curves and how tall he is and not to mention his perfect mustache, and his wonderful personality he's so smart and helpful and would do anything to cheer you up on a bad day. </p><p>Honestly, Grian doesn't think he deserves him, or deserve to feel like this about him. Grian is just an annoying gremlin. He isn't very helpful he isn't that beautiful (at least he doesn't think so) and he isn't as smart as Mumbo is. All these thoughts about the redstoner soon turn into self deprecating ones. About how he isn't good enough for anyone especially not Mumbo and how he doesn't even deserve to be his best friend. </p><p>After a couple hours of him stewing in his self hatred he started to get tired 'guess I'll sleep' so he rolled over onto his side not even bothering with the blankets and tried to fall asleep. It took another thirty minutes to actually fall asleep with his mind still spiraling on top of his insomnia but he eventually fell asleep with one last thought 'he'd never love you'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>